1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in wheel nut assemblies and means and method for mounting a non-ferrous wheel to a hub of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a wheel nut assembly and a means and method for mounting a non-ferrous wheel to a hub which utilizes a nut with a skirt and an insert extending between an opening in the wheel and surrounding the body of the nut and the skirt thereon.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, automobile manufacturers have resorted to the production of non-ferrous wheels for motor vehicles and particularly, wheels made of aluminum and magnesium. In addition, wheels which are made of non-ferrous materials are frequently offered in the automotive aftermarket or so-called "secondary market" for purposes of customizing a vehicle. As a result of their light weight, non-ferrous wheels have been used frequently in racing vehicles and have thereby become popularized. Accordingly, many automotive enthusiasts will therefore substitute these non-ferrous wheels for the conventionally provided steel vehicle wheel.
Several problems have been encountered when attempting to mount a non-ferrous wheel to the hub of a vehicle. Generally, the hub is formed of steel and the lug nuts used to secure the wheel to the hub are also formed of steel. When using the conventional lug nut, portions of the wheel surrounding the bolt holes, which receive the bolt stem or so-called "stud" extending from the hub, are effectively compressed between the lug nut and the hub. Inasmuch as the nut and the hub are formed of a much harder material than the non-ferrous wheel, they effectively bend and crush portions of the softer non-ferrous metal wheel. Accordingly, the user of the non-ferrous wheel had to exercise special care when tightening the lug nut onto the bolt stem extending from the hub in order to preclude damage to the wheel. Moreover, this concern causes the user to exercise caution and the user often fails to tighten the lug nuts with the requisite amount of torque to obtain a safe mounting of the wheel.
In addition to the above, in order to tighten the lug nut against the wheel with the requisite amount of force, the aluminum wheel had to have sufficient thickness in the region of the bolt receiving holes in order to accommodate the compressive force which is imposed on the wheel. If there was not sufficient thickness of metal forming the wheel and surrounding the hole, then the wheel could be easily crushed or bent. However, generally all hub studs are of a standard length. Moreover, that length is established for the mounting of steel wheel onto the hub using steel lug nuts. As a result, when there is an increased thickness in the wheel in the region surrounding the holes which receive the hub stems, there is less threaded length of the stud available for engagement by the lug nut. As a simple example, where the conventional stud is 3/4 inches long, if the wheel was made with a thickness of 1/2 inch, in the region of the holes receiving the studs, then there would only be about 1/4 inch or less remaining for securement of the lug nut.
This problem of insufficient tightening length of the wheel stud available for a lug nut has created several problems. First of all, there is not sufficient gripping length of the stud available in order to obtain effective tightening action of the wheel lug nut with the required amount of force. Moreover, due to the fact that the lug nut is not securely tightened onto the hub stud, there is a tendency for the wheel nut to vibrate and become loosened from its position on the threaded stud. This condition creates the obvious danger of the wheel becoming loosened from the wheel hub during movement of the vehicle.